User talk:Nemolee.exe
Welcome UNFAIR UNFAIR UNFAIR Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Brush Brawl (Camp) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! You're planning to make an episode following Returning with Sweet Gifts? Excellent! It's just that I might make one too. The Inanimate Insanity II Tree will get more branches, but that's a good thing. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) (Back in the house) Baseball / Where is Test Tube? She was suppose to come in and get the prize! Nickle / What? Oh, we forgot Test Tube! (test Tube come back) Test Tube / Hey guys! What's up? (Everyone stares at Test Tube) Test Tube/ What did I do? Please don't vandalize the Tiring House like that, sequels should go on another page. Nmcconnell (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) hey come on this chat http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat When the votes are counted, do not reveal them. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 03:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) For Music Mania, since you can't edit, just give me a song that fits the criteria so I can post it for you. :) [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 19:28, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Wes Holden and Wolfdragon Rex were the ones eliminated last. And, the theme for this week's song, is that the song has to represent an admin's personality, so remember to give me the song and who it is for. [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 02:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I still need a song... [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 23:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nemo, I remember you from TDCamps Wiki and I wanted to say hello. :D Xaypay (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not reeeeeeaaally confident about writing Fun in the Sun and a Hot Mess. Besides, Cubey and I are working on ____ Nmcconnell (talk) 19:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, Returning with Sweet Gifts was one of the things I was extra happy to make, unlike Fun in the Sun and Hot Mess. So please, don't pester Nmcconnell (talk) 21:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Please stop pestering me about Baseball Cap's Appearance. I don't have to do what I don't want to. And you know I won't add Baseball Cap to BFIS by request. He feels like a sickening character to me. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Help, PolishMan keeps deleting my stuff! Can you stop him? If you can, thanks. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 13:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC) PolishMan has highly offended you. PolishMan has finally become a dochebag and made this blog post to offend and insult you for your role-playing. http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PolishMan/NGL. This is gonna make him the most hated user on the wiki now. Video Game Master (talk) 14:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 13:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC)U GOTTA SEE THIS! IT'S FUNNEH! Link What is wrong with you?! Why do you hate Bow? I mean, she has never done anything wrong! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Strategy to win Wild object hurt and heal(From Sword to Pen) Alright, the strategy is to super heal objects til they cut down. User:Infinityblade2005 I suggest you to ask AnthonyBFDI or Souleaternom, as I don't really know if I want to um, promote anyone yet.I guess chat moderator should be fine.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Object World has been... REBOOTED: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Object_World Video Game Master (talk) 23:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Any ideas for challenges? Hi, I was just wondering if you've got any ideas for contests I could do for Ultimate Object World because I'm running out of ideas, just comment on Ultimate Object World to post any ideas for challenges. Video Game Master (talk) 07:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) HI, I just came to tell that Ultimate Object World is having it's 1st rejoin, can you vote, please? Video Game Master (talk) 23:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sign up for this! Sign up for this! Man U Fan (Mailbox) Reply Maybe... Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (talk) 14:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Did you not see my warning in the Before BFDI Week 2 page? Told you, this wiki isn't called NLG343's fanfictions wiki. Triangle is 41 and the father. James-Felix is the one mistaken as the father. Bad time for a,220 year old to get annoyed, right? So stop it, before you are blocked again. 220 year old left this message Tank you very much. Done. This again? Stop vandalizing Before BFDI! Nice To See You Again If you wanna join a camp, here: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Mania_(BFSC_Reboot) Look who's back! 21:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Want to be friends? NLG343! We should be friends for 3 reasons. 1: When that stupid user said in "Vote for Flower"'s comment section that I made "stupid" pages you said that I was right. 2: I like Pen. 3: We are the 2 users who do the most stories in "Trophy"'s comment section. You're the nicest user I have ever meet! Vv cephei a (talk) 14:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC)Vv cephei a (talk) 14:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) About what you said No.MePhone X (talk) 08:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ummm You added Wheel & Clyde into my fanfic. Show me what it looks like! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 17:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Ugh.. you break the rules of my fanfic. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 18:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) That's it I give up. You can have a ownership. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 19:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Your ownership time is over Your ownership of my fanfic is over. now give it back to me. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) hey. I told you not to come back. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 08:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) OK, NLG343. If you revert my edits from my fanfic, then we both will be banned. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) This is starting to get interesting. Hank (contact me!) is all the fanfic were created by you,, NLG343? sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 12:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NLG, for the sake of humanity, stop this edit war. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. If you and TOG2 fight like kids again, i'm blocking you for 1 week. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC) TOG2 did start the edit war.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh my gawsh. STOP REMOVING MY MESSAGE. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, you did start an edit war, good job.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I hate you. sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I hate you too, TOG2 Hank (contact me!) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) NLG and TOG2, sorry. You broked the limit. Eternal Oblivion (plz dont spam me here) 13:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :,( sodf9I☆lwposufhhJ♧(*×☆×☆ (talk) 13:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god. Thank you. Now I will gonna be blocked forever. >:( We are anonymous. (talk) 03:53, August 11, 2015 (UTC) STOP STOP RIGHT NOW!!! I'M TRYING TO MAKE MY NEXT PART SO DON'T EDIT IN EP 4!!! I'm a stoopid brony (w8 wot?) ---> U wot m8 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S.: FUK U BIC Are you dead yet.... or something? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Actually, in this world, yes. But I will still be editing.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 13:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) You can edit now You heard me. IB2995 (Infinityblade2005) IB, I am autoblocked. Not anymore - IB I am still Autoblocked. Please Unblock me. NLG343, do you want to do this right now, right here? Do you want to create a third edit war? Look like you have not learn anything from your 1 month block. I'm going to revert your edits on once, and I will say this for all: If you proceed to get in an another edit war, don't regret it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 21:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) THAT is what you have learned? It is now officially confirmed that you started the edit war, if not this one. You will receive full responsability for what happen next to the fan fiction that you are editing without other's permission. Don't regert your stubbornness now. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 22:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I have a message for you. Who's GoReds2015? He's a fanon human. Your blocking duration will be still unfair for you You're currently blocked for 3 month. Give me... Give me a information of peoples that you made. (Like GoReds2015, PeopleLikeStories, Vacant, etc.....) I'm pretty sure you are now unblocked This is IB here, now I'm sure you are unblocked, but don't get into any trouble with anyone especially that guy standing right there because he can start a commotion. --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 22:42, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey NLG, remember when you and I was friends? Guess what? I like you again. :) I don't hate you anymore. :) You know what I still hate you because you vandalized my fanfic and being me a d*ck. That's why. I kill vandals (talk) 13:24, October 18, 2015 (UTC) No Offense No offense but I think that Pen is not that liked nor disliked. He did make it far in the merge and he had less than 300 voters to choose him on S2 Unicornicopia170 (talk) 13:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Go to my wiki http://theotherguest2.wikia.com and try to not vandalize. TOG2 (talk) 14:25, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been chosen to be co-host but what you need to do is… "edit challenges" (sorry if I forgot to put your challenges sometimes) "edit the Table of Progress" (you don't need to if you don't know how to) and finally "give scores to the contestants". Unicornicopia170 (talk) 01:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Camps I've seen that you have abused your co-host powers in this camp to remove an elimination of one of your characters. This is considered cheating. On your part. I've revert your edits, except for the challenge. Please do not abuse your powers on the camp that you were trusted to be co-hosted. NLG343 stop doing this like editing my camp without my permission, if you do this one more time I'm reporting you to an admin. You're my friend but just don't do that again ok? Unicornicopia170 (talk) 13:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Did I? Did you look at the 'Staff' section it says : Pp46, Bfdifan444 and Myself (Unciornicopia170 the dumb guy) so yeah you can't edit unless you ask my permission. http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_of_Ice_Cream_4.0#comm-57687 Do you even do research before say that? Your image in your signature is disturbing other users' talk pages. I suggest you to either change its size to become smaller, or remove it completely. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Horrible News NLG343 you're fired since you're irritating Cedricblocks by changing her team's name several times and she warned you several times and you just never listen to her damn warning. Sorry you're my friend but if you want to be staff again, you must promise you'll never change her team name. And the episode's name is Mystery Maze not the team name. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 11:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Umm… The characters seemed a bit out of character, plus Egg Nog is not a 'cool guy' she's the show's biggest fan. Your Job Is to name the episode, I gave the job to Bfdifan444 but since he rarely (and by rarely I mean NEVER edit my camp) so yeah. Hi, Bye. Too Bad. This way everything will be organized peacefully without mess-up between contents kept changing. Sorry but I don't care about your opinion because if I let everyone same jobs than there will be no peace in my camp. Got it? And also it wasn't my idea, it was Pp46's you know? Thank you for this talk and I'll be happy to say you just got 1 strike. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 14:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) For The Last Time You are not doing the job, you are suggested to do. I'm sorry but this is it. Thanks for ruining your day, it hurts me more than it hurts you sir. Oh my gosh, you just got 2nd strike but you know what? I DON'T CARE you are taking my camp for granted, controlling my camp. Why not you be my camp's owner? I'd be happy to do that. 3rd strike and you're no longer staff or anything. Thanks a lot and as you can see, I am expecting better things from you. Bye and have a very, very nice day. Don't say I didn't warn you. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 14:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I've been noticing that despite there had been a change in the staffs, you still keep on editing this camp without the creator permission whatsoever. If you continue on to edit the camp, I will have no choices left. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) You are no longer one. Read the previous section. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I may have wrote Season 3, but your reasons of being fired was given in the above statement by the creator himself. Read it. And I do not like your personality as of now, trying to get "revenge" on me. You knew that you were given a warning, yet you ignore it. Don't say that we didn't warn you. You Want To Become Staff Again? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but yeah and I'm not the one giving you 'cheesy' jobs like Backup Reader. Cedricblocks did. And besides why would I want you to become a staff member again? Your edit of my camps. You changed the challenges, confusing everyone who did the challenge. Plus maybe your 'Spider Riddle' challenge could be in Episode 6 (because I want it to be) they are currently doing the challenge and you're confusing them, causing tantrum. I'm sorry, you're my friend I like you but sorry I won't allow you to be back as staff. But you're fired PERMANENTLY and if I see you edit one more time on my camp without my permission and ignoring warnings. I'm not as soft as you think NLG this is just taking too far, people has been bullying me for centuries and ages now and it's time for me to take that back! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I took it too far, but I give you one last chance. If you do this one more time… no chances, no mercy, no anything you're gone. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) NLG343 You edited the auditions without my permission? And you even reset the poll? Look I re-made your auditions you gave me since I feel bad for some people. And you reset the poll and changed the auditions. I let you edit but what is your job? To be backup reader and since you hate it I gave you a new job CHANGING THE TITLE NAMES since you're good at it. But look what you've done. I really like you NLG but you're just irritating me with your edits. I'm sorry to say this but… I really like you NLG you're a good friend but one thing I hate about you. You never follow rules. So you're PERMANENTLY banned from being staff. Here are possible things you could do after you are PERMANENTLY banned from being staff : # Do the activities that are VALID (that you could do) in the Updates section. # Recommend a character # Play COIC minigames (being constructed, they are in my blog post but not ready yet) # Get free ice cream cones by helping other users when they need help in COIC, if you get 5 ice cream cones welcome back to staff # Messgae me on my talk page about 'what you think the contestants should say' like an example * The stupid guy with swag : I like props that smell like poop Yours truly, Unicorn, may the unicorns be with you Read the Comments Just read the comments at the comments section down in COIC 4.0 and also he's not an antagonist for the last time, you made him an antagonist by editing my camp recklessly. So for the love of unicorns! Pls! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 04:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Please stop Please stop changing Unicorns camp. He is not liking it. You had already been fired from editing that camp. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) This is your first serious warning Your first serious warning right now. You have been editing and vandalizing, wanting everything to be your way. You will receive this very serious warning, expect a one week block if you continue this. You will now be blocked for 36 hours (1 and a half days) --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 06:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You swore on your multiple comments and countined on to edit Unicorn's camp and the TRF while that I and the others, administrators and the creators told you not to. You had mulitiple chances and warnings, you know. Due to your stubborness, I have expanded your block by 11 days. Despite these blocks, it isn't working out for you. I might have to have a better solution for your stubborness. Hey Please ask for permission before you edit A Leafy's story Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Please stop edting my and Bumblebee's fan fiction without permissions. 14:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Goofy Mayonnaise Do the challenge in Battle of the Cubes read the instructions to help you and also for the challenge it's on the 'Challenge Section'. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 03:43, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey buddy, The Color Challenge! Camp is back! :D Do the challenge if you don't want a strike. Hey Pen, Do you like Tiki from Object Overload? ARen't you glad you made it in the Finale of Object Crossovers Hurt and Heal? Don't spam again, please. That's just too many comments. Do it again, and it will result in a three-day ban.SpongebobAtnight (talk) 03:33, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :...In addition, I have deleted mos told your comments. :Um, you made a little typo there. For the Flygons! (talk) 12:00, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do not edit other fan fiction without the author(s)' permissions. P.S Kidsy I really don't care about my grammar, as long as it's in flight. Lizzy The Tiger: Hey Pen, I'm having a wiki alliance with Eraser, Star Coin (The creator of Object Multiverse) , and Bucket (from and the creator of Object Crossovers). Wanna Join? Editing other people's Fanfics Please don't edit other people's fanfics without their permission. Otherwise result a 3-day block. I've told you this many times already. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 03:21, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Warning If you dislike a fan fiction, please actually states why, instead of having a negative and irritating kind of talk on the comment section. The author of that fan fiction had some complaints about you to me. Also, please do not edit other users' fan fictions without their permissions. I had repeat this so many items, I won't do it again. boredom rules, doesn't it? TAKE IT take i TEUYETIa "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 03:37, March 19, 2016 (UTC) by diamondcup (i still need to fix my sig omg) You have been blocked For 2 months. For reasons, look at your block log. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:20, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Why? I'm Innocent! I did nothing wrong! I have so much things to do on this wiki! Plz! Give me another chance!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Replied. :In case if you lost count, I've already gave you 7 warnings since we last blocked you, I unblock you one time when Young Little Unicorn blocked you, and multiple blocks in the past. Even another wiki blocked you for this. You need to learn something before coming back. That was a request, do it, before I am forced to do something more. I Already did!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) And if the other user get eliminated, he might MAKE MY OC GET GROUNDED! He's a nice guy! I am too!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:16, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and by the way. We (Me and the other user.) don't fight. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I won't do anything. To the user that I fought with, I'm sorry. Look, are you going to unblock me or what?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:00, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :So, all the sweet talk is for me to unblock you? I have also learned my question, how to be more responsible on blocking other users, and well, so should you. I agree. So how long will you cut my block time? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:57, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes You may use Blue Moon. :) COIC Challenge Please do the challenge. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 18:08, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Wanna help me? Wanna help me with a bit of stuff for my show? If you do, I will give you a chance to join later in the game with a few other contestants. I need help with the script, and character drawings and poses. Come to my pages if you wanna help. Bye! Gamerboy1 (talk) 07:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Object School 6 more students and we've reached out 100 GOAL! And BTW here's the new RP board for Object School, it's not cancelled and BTW pls don't get mad at Pp46 for closing it. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71165 I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Profanity censoring Please try not to swear, even if they are censored out. Grrrrrrrrr!!! Why did You Change Cameo to Student in Object School???? This Make me Angry. Undhee (talk) 08:09, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm done with the fight bro, I already passed that fight k? Sexism Your comment on OS200's blog was unacceptable. Don't be a sexist and even if it's a joke please think twice, people could get offended. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:54, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Wanna edit? Do you feel like editing Dress and the Collab more than you want to. I can totally appreciate you editing both of those. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Other user's OCs Really NLG? You edited Dress' page in which WillyBilly2006 never gave you the permission to do so. Look, this is more than once that this happened. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Dress was once NLG343's OC, but since he was inactive for a while, WillyBilly some number had her as his OC. After discovered that, NLG343 and him2006 got in a short-lived argument which ended up in they sharing the OC, and giving both the permissions to Dress. At least that's what's I think happened, but they both have the rights to Dress I think. 08:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much Phuocphuc46!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) YLU, didn't you see I gave him permission to edit and kinda own Dress, while I just create more stuff randomly. Also i'm not always active on the computer you know. That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 14:09, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Close Please see the discussion here for reasons. 12:36, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey NLG, could you put a scene on my TRF reboot? Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:00, July 4, 2016 (UTC) BFAEUP Do you remember Battle for an epic user page!? It's back! :D I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 13:25, July 10, 2016 (UTC) New Logo Undhee (talk) 06:46, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Warning Don't edit other people's parts on my collab, you have 2 warnings, one to go and you're fired. I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 15:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Object University Can you stop changing Blood Jar from "The British Jar" to "The Russian Jar", I just putted Blood Jar as a british guy. So can you please not change it back to russian again, also including can you stop making him act like a person who knows Russia. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 13:52, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Now, you can not add Iraq Flag to Object University anymore, so stop putting him back or you cannot edit to add characters I didn't want to be in. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 02:26, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Just a little note Dear NLG, As you know, the first Inanimate Insanity prediction thread listed one episode it would predict, but ended up doing more than that. I'll have it go the same way, meaning stuff that happens after the second season will be on the first thread created. And to be honest, I don't think Adam would create a third season (but hey, that's just me.) Purnurnurnz (talk) 03:38, July 22, 2016 (UTC)Purn the nurnurn. Another New Logo The Logo is an Mixture of Hungary's M1 And M4 Sport, M1 and M4 Sport Are in MTVA. "NLG343"'s Font is Segoe UI Light While "The Baseball Fan"'s Font is Dusha. Undhee (talk) 14:20, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Warning Your recent behavior has been annoying or nonetheless angering other users. If you keep this up I may have to block you! Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) BFDI Roleplay If you dare to change the challenge one more time, I will make you not edit the important parts and not be the annoucer if you continue with this direction like with Object University. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 17:11, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I changed my mind. You aren't doing the way you did last time, so this warning may occur if you mess it up or change the challenge again though. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 02:26, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Now, you will get a warning for starting to make it go your way. I FOUND IT first, so don't do it the next episode or you will be a Roleplayer instead of a sole founder. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 03:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC) You are abusing your powers already, so I may have to do it. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 18:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Question How do you add a picture to your signature without the link showing up and just showing the picture when you post your signature after you message? Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 03:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Abusing Edits NLG, do you even want me and you to be enemies already? If you don't, quit it with your attitude and how you use your edits and you abuse it when I edit it. So I had destroyed the page due to you ruining it. If you want me to be enemies, good luck getting blocked soon for abusing your powers. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 22:26, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Last Warning NLG look stop editing other people's content and making them your way, EVEN IF you have the power to. You must ask the creator if it's an acceptable edit or not. Also stop BANNING PEOPLE from role-plays, like I said, you have no rights TO DO THAT. Also one last request is don't abuse edits. Thank you and have a good day, because if you keep this up actions will be taken. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 23:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :User was one of the "sole-founder", so banning others are included as one of their rights, however, banning the others freely, even one of the other founders is not allowed. Nor do I see him "abusing edits". If it's in the forums, I thought you already have a "solution" for it. The edits he made for the page for that roleplay is justified. :Anyways, user has stopped editing the roleplay and created a blog post stating its cancellation after you warned him, the only thing he did wrong was removing the report in your talk page. I have reduced his block to 1 week, for everything I have said. 05:35, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Phuocphuc, you are the nicest admin ever. ;)--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:48, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Discord? Do you wanna join Discord with the other guys including me, go to Bfdi is the best's latest blog and touch the first link to get in.